All You Need Is Love
by Gaypowa
Summary: Des amis fantastique, un petit ami parfait, bienvenue dans le vie de Kurt Hummel.


**Héhé ! I'm back. Je vous ai fait cet OS Klaine.**

**Je suis désolé pour mon dernier OS qui est très déprimant.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez celui là qui est plus joyeux.**

**Ps : Sorry pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Kurt était heureux de ce lever le matin, c'est vrai quoi, il allait voir ses amis, il allait pouvoir chanter au Glee Club puis surtout il allait pouvoir passer une autre journée aux côtés de son parfait petit ami : Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Kurt était dans sa voiture en direction de McKinley High, il écoutait la musique pendant le trajet pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

En arrivant il alla à son casier, il y trouva Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry,Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce, ses meilleures amies.

-Salut Kurt ! Lancèrent les quatre jeunes filles en souriant au garçon.

-Salut les filles, Blaine n'est pas avec vous ?

-Il est dans les vestiaires avec les autres mecs, dit l'innocente blondinette qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et alla vers sa salle de cours : Histoire avec Mr. Shuester.

* * *

L'heure se passa dans le calme, enfin calme, normal, tout le monde dormaient car le cours était soporifique. Kurt sortit et passa aux toilettes avant d'aller au Glee Club.

Il se recoiffait quand une des cabines derrière lui s'ouvrit et la personne qu'il vu lui glaça le sang.

Karofsky, merde, pensa le jeune homme.

-Putain, mais va faire tes trucs de meufs ailleurs Lady Hummel, s'exclama le footballeur.

Kurt ne répondit rien, et reprit ce qu'il faisait avant l'arriver de son bourreau.

Karofsky s'avança rapidement vers le châtain et lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Je t'ai causé pd.

-Qu-quoi, lai-laisse moi, balbutia le plus petit des deux.

Karofsky leva son poing d'un air menaçant quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

-Kurt, je sais que t'es là ! Tu vas être en retard pour le Glee Club si tu te grouilles pas,All.. oh mon dieu.

C'était Finn, le demi frère de Kurt.

-Putain Karofsky lâche le putain, l_âche le ou je te pète la gueule_, tu piges ?! Cria Finn hors de lui en voyant la scène devant lui.

-Finn.. Que se passe t-il ?

Cette fois c'était Blaine, ça aller chauffer pour les fesses de Karofsky.

Puck arriva ainsi que Sam et Mike.

-Okay, j'ai compris, je me casse de là, bande de cons, dit Dave sachant qu'il ne ferait le poid face aux garçons du Glee Club.

Quand il fut sortit, Sam dit :

-Rien de casser Kurt ?

-Non c'est bon, plus de peur que de mal, aller on y va ou on va être en retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le petit monde était dans la salle, Blaine chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille du professeur. Le professeur sourit et déclara :

-Okay, Blaine voudrait parlait.

Blaine prit place devant les New Directions.

-Kurt, je sais que tu en a marre que Karofsky te brutalise tout le temps, donc avec tout les autres ont voudraient te chanter quelque chose, chéri tu n'es pas seul, on est la pour te _**défendre et t'aimer à ta juste valeu****r**_, sois fier de ce que tu es, je suis très **fier** d'être ton petit copain.

Blaine fit signe à Brad, le pianiste et les autres ND rejoignirent Blaine, Kurt lui resta assis sur sa chaise et les fixaient avec des yeux ronds.

Blaine commença à chanter.

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**There's nothing you can do that can't be done**_

_**Nothing you can sing that can't be sung**_

_**Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game**_

_**It's easy**_

_**There's nothing you can make that can't me made**_

_**No one you can save that can't be saved**_

_**Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time**_

_**It's easy**_

Les ND se joignirent à lui.

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**Love, love, love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need**_

Ce fut au tour de Santana, Brittany et Quinn de chantaient.

_**There's nothing you can know that isn't known**_

_**Nothing you can see that isn't shown**_

_**No where you can be that isn't where you're meant to be**_

_**It's easy**_

Tout les ND chantèrent.

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**Love is all you need**_

_**That is all you need**_

_**That is all you need**_

_**That is all you need**_

_**That is all you need**_

_**He Loves you , Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

_**He Loves you, Yeah Yeah Yeah**_

_**He Loves you, Yeah Yeah Yeah.**_

Kurt avait la bouche entre ouverte, Blaine s'approcha de lui et lui prit ses mains, Kurt se leva et embrassa son parfait petit ami.

Les filles du Glee Club avaient les larmes aux yeux, même Santana, **_incroyable_** non ?

Les garçons eux, applaudirent, crièrent à l'unisson.

-Tu es parfait Blaine.

-Oh non, c'est toi qui est parfait mon coeur, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

* * *

**Voilàààààààà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus !**

**La chanson est : All You Need Is Love, des Beatles et sera reprise dans le 5x01 et la version Glee est FELFJELJEFJPEFZEOF. Hum.**

**Brefouille, à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Kéz. **


End file.
